C'mon
C'mon di Ke$ha è in Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015 (come DLC), Just Dance Now e Just Dance Unlimited. Coach P1 *Capelli lunghi lilla *Orecchie nere da gatto *Bracciali neri e argentati sul braccio sinistro *Giacchetta verde giada *Costume da bagno intero giallo con strisce nere e due linee verticali rosa *Calze verde giada lunghe fino al ginocchio *Sneakers giallo limone e bianche P2 *Costume da panda *Fascetta rosa sulla testa *Gilet grigio *Collana fucsia *Fascetta da polso verde giada come guanto *Fascetta da caviglia verde giada sulla gamba sinistra Cmon_coach_1_big.png|P1 Cmon_coach_2_big.png|P2 Sfondo Una festa in costume. C'è un tappeto peloso, una sedia tigrata azzurra con un cuscino rosa sopra, un lampione e un tavolo rosa, poggiati su un pavimento luminoso. Molte persone ballano dietro i coach. La stanza spesso cambia colore da blu a rosso a verde; nella terza strofa, si vede solo il tappeto e tutto il resto è buio. Gold Moves Classica C'è solo una Gold Move per coach in questa routine: P1: salta sulla schiena di P2 e alza il tuo braccio P2: muovi il braccio verso P1, come per dire "Vieni qui!". P2 esegue la Gold Move prima di P1. CmonGM1(P2).png|Unica Gold Move (P2) CmonGM2(P1).png|Unica Gold Move (P1) Sweat Mashup Ci sono 2 Gold Moves in questa routine: Entrambe le Gold Moves: alza il pollice in su e puntalo lentamente verso lo schermo (da Boomsday) BoomsdayGOld.png|Entrambe le Gold Moves (Boomsday) Mashup La canzone ha uno Sweat Mashup che può essere sbloccato per 5 Mojocoins. Coach: *Fame (JD) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *'Canzone sconosciuta' (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) ([Dance 2014|JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *Boomsday (JD3) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Move Your Feet (JD2) Battaglia C'mon ha una battaglia contro'' thatPOWER che si può sbloccare per 10 Mojocoins. Per la battaglia, clicca qui. Apparizioni in Mashup ''C'mon appare nei seguenti Mashup: *''Holding Out for a Hero ''(Duetto fuori di testa) Curiosità *Questa è la quarta canzone di Ke$ha nella serie, dopo TiK ToK, Die Young, We R Who We R e Timber. *''Wine'' (vino), hooters (tette), give me (dammi), lollipop (slang per il pene), get it on e screw '' (s*****e) sono censurati. Tuttavia ''Budweiser non lo è, nonostante sia il nome di una bevanda alcolica. **Questo rende C'mon la canzone di Ke$ha più censurata nella serie. *Nel preview, i pittogrammi erano verdi e rossi anziché verde giada e rosa, e hooters, give me ''e screw'' non erano censurati. *Le Gold Moves del Mashup non vengono contate nelle console con telecomando (Wii, Wii U, PS3 e PS4). *Questa canzone ha vinto i premi di Canzone preferita e Coach più divertente ''(P2) nei Just Dance Awards, *P2 riappare in ''Happy con un costume diverso. *Nel Mashup, il coach Sweat di I Was Made For Lovin' You ''appare quattro volte; non è mai successo prima in un Mashup non a tema. *P1 appare sulla cover della versione americana del gioco con colori diversi; ciò potrebbe essere una versione Beta. *Il titolo ufficiale della canzone è ''C'Mon, ma, nei giochi in cui essa appare, il titolo viene scritto come C'mon. *Se si guarda bene la lingua di P1, si può notare che è blu. *La canzone è stata scritta da Bonnie McKee; coincidentalmente, la sua canzone American Girl ''è un DLC di Just Dance 2014. Galleria Cmon.jpg|''C'mon SJOP41_ea0cbec8_14.png|''C'mon'' (Sweat Mashup) Cmonopener.png|''C'mon'' nel menu Cmonmenu.png|Menu di Selezione della Routine Cmon_cover@2x.jpg|Cover di JDNOW C'monpanda.png|Avatar di P2 in Just Dance 2014 122.png|Avatar di P2 in Just Dance 2015 C,mongirl.png|Avatar di P1 in Just Dance 2016 CmonAward.jpg CmonAward2.jpg Cmonjd2014.jpg|Versione Beta Panda.png|Apparizione di P2 nello sfondo di Happy Cmon_pictos-sprite.png|Pittogrammi Video Ke$ha - C'Mon Just Dance 2014 - C'Mon - 5* Stars Just Dance 2014 - C'Mon (Sweat Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars C'mon (DLC) - Just Dance 2015 - Full Gameplay 5 Stars C'mon - Kesha - Just Dance NOW PC 60 FPS Just Dance Unlimited - C'mon Riferimenti Site Navigation de:C'monen:C’mones:C'Mon Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni in Just Dance 2014 Categoria:Canzoni in Just Dance Now Categoria:Duetti Categoria:Duetti Femmina/Maschio Categoria:Canzoni pop Categoria:2010's Categoria:Canzoni in Just Dance 2015 Categoria:DLC Categoria:DLC di Just Dance 2015 Categoria:DLC riciclati Categoria:Canzoni medie Categoria:Canzoni che hanno vinto un premio su Facebook Categoria:Canzoni con Sweat Mashup Categoria:Canzoni con avatar in Just Dance 2014 Categoria:Canzoni con avatar in Just Dance 2015 Categoria:Canzoni con battaglie Categoria:Elementi Beta Categoria:Mehdi Kerkouche Categoria:Canzoni con avatar in Just Dance 2016 Categoria:Bianca Lazzeri Categoria:Canzoni in Just Dance Unlimited